The Blue Bird & Bats: Oneshots
by soulstace
Summary: Oneshots based off Dibs (Nightwing & Batgirl) and of course the rest of the Bat Family. Sprinkled with some humor, angst, romance, and family. Opened to requests!
1. We Can Dance!

**We Can Dance:**

 _ **In which truly they can dance and of course have black mail**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (we'd have Season 3 a lot sooner if I did) or the cover!**_

"There's no way that Nightwing and Batgirl dance," Lagoon Boy said in disbelief.

"Especially Nightwing of all people," Cassie (Wonder Girl) added.

"He's so… serious," Beast Boy finished.

"Once upon a time in a land where he was Boy Wonder he wasn't," Wally said dramatically. "Alas, that is a story I'm not able to speak of." Wally thought of the Bat Family and shivered immensely.

"Okay then, what kind of dancing do they do?" Jaime asked.

"All sorts," Robin walked in with Artemis after their sparring session. "Mostly though they do ballroom dances."

"Like the waltz kind of ballroom dances? With the dresses and tuxes?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, the kind where they break dance on a basketball court," Artemis replied as she grabbed an apple to eat (desperately trying to make sure Wally wouldn't eat it).

"Noted," Beast Boy replied back with equal sarcasm.

"I still don't believe it," Lagoon Boy told everyone. Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Well, one day you will," Robin told him as he walked off to the zeta tubes.

 **1 Week Later:**

"Our next few missions will be to be undercover at Bruce Wayne's charity galas and balls," Nightwing informed everyone glancing at Batgirl and Robin before going back to the hologram screen in front of him.

In reality, these missions will be a set up for the new team members to see if they're ready to learn the Bat Family's identities.

"Why do I feel like there's a catch?" Superboy crossed his arms and grimaced to no one in particular.

"'Cause Nightwing and I are going to teach you guys how to dance," Batgirl replied for Nightwing.

"And it's going to be a disaster heavy on the dis," Nighting added.

"What you guys can dance?!" Bart exclaimed. He thought back to their secret identities (being from the future does have its perks). "Nevermind it makes sense. This is going to be so crash. I get dance lessons from," Bart had to stifle his laughter, " _Nightwing_."

"Hey come on I know how to dance," Nightwing practically whined, "Comes with both sides of my life."

"Still don't believe you ese," Jaime replied.

You couldn't see it but it was obvious that Nightwing was rolling his eyes under his mask. He took Batgirl's hand and they looked… marvelous _**(a/n ironically)**_.

They did spins and twirls. Batgirl would jump in the air and Nightwing would easily catch her. Doing very low dips to just show off. Everyone (excluding Robin who was videoing it) was speechless as the duo smiled and made the most difficult dance moves look so… easy.

Once they were done they didn't even look tired.

"Hehehe some decent blackmail," Robin muttered.

The dancing duo heard him, and (of course) Nightwing couldn't help but say, "Robin knows how to dance too!"

"Oh yeah, he rocked at the salsa, ballet, and oh gosh belly dancing!" Batgirl continued and started to laugh.

Robin looked terrified while everyone else started laughing. "You have to be a little sneakier than that T," Batgirl said between giggles.

"You're not the only one raised by the Bat," Nightwing finished.

Other than that the dance lessons went pretty well. Except for a few broken walls a destroyed pool (to Aqualad and Lagoon Boy's sadness), and a few injuries here and there. That's not important though. Just ignore those minor details. _Minor_ … hehe yeah.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Yeah I'm writing another story... but it's Young Justice this time! I hope you guys enjoyed this. By the way there'll be some canon divergence. Obviously Wally and Nightwing are back so yeah. Remember I'm opened to requests but sometimes I don't know how to write those requests. So don't be upset I didn't write it please. The next one will be centered around team bonding and movies. Okay see y'all later!_**


	2. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

* * *

 _ **In which the bats have a dark sense of humor.**_

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Bart sang rushing into the Watch Tower, "It's…"

"Movie night!" Beast Boy finished raising his arms into the air.

"What're we watching?" Superman asked as he handed out snacks to everyone.

"Dunno the Bats are supposed to pick the movie this time," the Green Arrow shrugged. Then it dawned on the older Justice League and the older team members.

"Oh no," Flash said horrified.

"What's wrong?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"They're gonna pick a horror movie," Rocket replied.

"So?" Wonder Girl and many others still didn't get it.

"They always pick the scariest movie they can find," M'gann told everyone.

"Then why can't we just back out?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

Wally super speeded to the green teenager clutching his shoulders. "No no no no no! You don't understand. The… the Bats lock us in here and if we do manage to leave we get PRANKED!"

"The pranks can't be that bad…" Bumblebee trailed off.

"They are," Wonder Woman replied plainly.

"We've been kidnapped, turned bald, suits dyed pink, and just…. We just have to suck it up," Flash said.

"That you do!" Nightwing told everyone cheerfully.

"AAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed.

"How long have you been listening in?" Green Arrow asked.

"The entire conversation," Robin stated as the Bats (minus Batman) started snickering.

"Let's just get this over with," Superboy spoke as everyone gathered around the screen and Batgirl put in the DVD. 

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Bahahahahah!" Nightwing laughed as Batgirl and Robin rolled on the floor also laughing.

"Why are you guys lAUghing?!" Beast Boy exclaimed as his voice cracked.

"The dude's eyes are being scooped out!" Bart gestured to the screen.

"Heh heh," Batman chuckled at that.

"I-it's just th-that the blood looks r-really fake," Robin explained in between laughs. The non-Gotham crime fighters continued to stare in horror at the movie.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone but the bats exclaimed as one of the characters just got impaled. 

* * *

Once the credits rolled in Batman continued to eat popcorn as his prodigies started to stop laughing and opted for quiet chuckles. Everyone else stared at the screen like how Superboy stare at a static tv except just a bit more mortified.

"BAH!" Right in the middle of the credits, the movie's monster appeared to scare everyone one last time.

"Well that was fun," Batgirl broke the silence after a minute or so.

"Totally asterous," Nightwing added as the bats got up to go to the Zeta Tube.

"G'Night everyone!" Robin told the rest of the heroes as the Bats waved before they were teleported to the Bat Cave.

"They're never picking the movie again."

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Omg I'm sooooo sorry for not posting in ages! I was traveling for a while and had bit of a stump so yeah... If you have any oneshot suggestions I just might get around to doing them! Until next time *dramatic bow*_**


End file.
